


Her Mother's Daughter

by firbysdynasty



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Scarlett Rose Ridley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firbysdynasty/pseuds/firbysdynasty
Summary: Life with a child isn't easy, even when you're deemed 'One of Americas Best Business Women'.How will Fallon continue living her life, and raising her child after the death of her husband Liam.Collection of one-shots as Fallon navigates her way through motherhood.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Guess How Much I Love You

Just as the clock struck six o’clock Fallon swung open the large main doors of the Carrington Manor, the comforting smell of Mrs Gunnersons home-made famous vegetable soup filling the lower level of the Carrington Manor was a welcoming aroma after spending hours in board meetings and her office,but she’d already ate at work, however it was the perfect midnight snack. The sound of Fallon’s black Louboutin’s filled the manor, hitting the marble staircase as she made her way upstairs. Juggling parenthood alone, and with the added pressure of becoming the new CEO of Carrington Atlantic Fallon’s life wasn’t easy - but she was settling into her new normal and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

A new normal was never on the cards for Fallon, by her twenty-eighth birthday she felt like she had her life together, recently married and finally settling down with the love of her life,their newborn daughter capturing their hearts,and taking over their worlds,she couldn't ask for anything better. She’d vowed to take the first six months of Scarlett’s life off work,strictly devoting every moment to Liam,and their newborn daughter - and with the secured position of the new CEO of Carrington Atlantic, perfectly timed to take over after her father’s resignation, she couldn’t have asked for anything more. 

Nothing could’ve mentally prepared her for what happened on that cold November evening, Scarlett’s second birthday celebrations had drawn to a close that late afternoon and the family of three had left the manor and returned to their own home, which Fallon loved to call the Ridley residence. A small birthday dinner, and bath later, Fallon had settled the toddler down for the night while Liam made the short trip back to Carrington manor to collect the remainder of their daughters gifts, for her only being two she’d had a bigger party,and had more gifts than most would ever dream of getting. The fear in the operator's voice was something Fallon would never forget, her mother had arrived at the home within minutes,reassuring Fallon that her daughter would be taken care of until the pair got home. But that moment never came, Fallon’s worst fears were confirmed within moments she’d stepped into the Carrington wing, Liam was pronounced dead on arrival. 

What followed in the months after Liam's death was something no mother and young child should go through. Tackling parenthood alone proved to be more challenging than Fallon ever imagined, she missed her Liam more than she ever imagined she would. But watching Scarlett was what broke her, watching her daughter wake up every morning with the glimmer of hope that he’d be there with them, and her constant searching for Liam everyday was something Fallon couldn’t fix, no amount of money, or present could replace her father. All she could do was raise her how Liam would’ve raised her, and provide her with unconditional love like she’d promised from the moment she’d found out she was pregnant. 

“Mommy!” Scarlett peeked out her playroom, her little legs running as fast as she could to her mother at the top of the stairs. Fallon had only returned to work full time less than three months ago and the three year old still missed her mother greatly, and Fallon still wasn’t used to being away from her daughter for the whole day, even with her occasional visit to the office over lunch. 

Fallon’s arms wrapped protectively around Scarlett’s tiny frame as she lifted her into her arms. This was why she lived, why she continued on with life, Scarlett was her lifeline. “I missed you” Fallon pressed a kiss to her soft brown hair, which reached her mid back,sitting in perfect soft curls. “What did you and Grandma get up-to today?”

The thought of getting lost in the work that Fallon once loved seemed easier than it actually was, although she didn’t expect getting back into the ‘swing of things’ would’ve been as hard as it was. She’d taken countless half-days to ease herself back into work, having a child made her realise just how much she missed while she was busy at work, missing out on so many moments that could be built into memories. 

“Tea Parties! Grandma and i had tea parties” Scarlett’s pronunciation of words had improved greatly throughout the past few months. Her tiny sentences were growing longer, and she could hold a much longer conversation. 

She always had something exciting to tell Fallon about her days spent with Alexis. Fallon was more than grateful that their relationship had rekindled from their shaky start, things weren't exactly perfect until Fallon fell pregnant. Their relationship rekindled itself throughout Fallon’s pregnancy, Alexis joining Fallon at her scans when Liam couldn’t, bonding over the tiniest pink onesies and Gucci outfits and Alexis being present, alongside Liam at the birth. 

“That sounds like the perfect afternoon” Fallon pressed a final kiss to her daughter's cheek. Scarlett was Fallon’s double, from her almost identical features, to their strikingly alike attitudes, everyone was picking up on similarities as Scarlett’s personality was blossoming. “Mommy missed you,so much” Taking her tiny hand into her own after placing her down, Fallon led Scarlett into her room, the almost four year-old had a bedroom any child would dream of, baby pink decorated perfectly with accents of her favourite disney princesses. 

Placing her handbag and heels in the corner of her bedroom,which was connected by a door in the wall, Fallon began searching Scarlett’s drawers for one of her swimsuits. It was the peak of summer, the sun only beginning to set which would allow the pair some time at the pool before they had to settle down for the night. Settling on a pink Stella Cove swimsuit Fallon helped Scarlett into her swimsuit, before she went off to quickly get herself ready. Fallon really didn't mind moments like this, even if she was exhausted from working all day,nothing meant more to her than spending time with Scarlett. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The pair made it out in perfect timing, the sun was half set, yet it was still warm enough to enjoy some time out at the pool. Scarlett wasn’t fully confident in the water alone, so Fallon always made sure to go in with her and Scarlett knew she wasn't allowed near the pool without an adult,and her armbands which she loved so much. 

“Mommy isn't far, princess” Fallon reassured Scarlett, she was no swimming instructor herself but she knew she wanted to boost Scarlett’s confidence in the water before they left for their vacation in a few short weeks. After constant work, Fallon was craving the two weeks alone she was about to spend alone with Scarlett in Jamaica, in their own private rented out resort. Much to Fallon’s amazement the three year old had finally built up the confidence to swim the tiny distance to her mother. “Keep kicking your legs! You’re doing it,sweetheart!” Fallon took tiny,unnoticeable steps backwards as she watched her daughter swim closer to her, her baby certainly wasn’t a baby anymore.

Scarlett’s blue eyes lit up as her arms wrapped around Fallon. “I did it,mommy! I swam to you!” She exclaimed.

Fallon pressed a kiss to the three year old cheek as she held her in her arms,these were the times she missed Liam the most. Watching their baby girl grow up without him was the single most heartbreaking thing ever, but she was proud of the person she’d managed to raise, an almost clone of herself. “That’s enough swimming for one night,my baby. Let's get you inside before it’s dark” Fallon explained, she lifted Scarlett up to the side of the pool where she helped her out,before following behind. She wrapped Scarlett up in her favourite disney world towel before wrapping one of the egyptian cotton towels around herself.

Throwing Scarlett’s pink goggles into her beach bag,knowing the staff would tidy everything else they pair headed back inside the manor, Scarlett lifted protectively in Fallons arms where she couldn’t run off, or trip, especially with it getting dark. It wasn’t long before Fallon had a warm bath run for Scarlett, unlike her own mother she tried doing as much as she could herself,without any assistance - the last thing she wanted was her child having memories of a nanny, she was her mother was fully responsible for everything to take care of her daughter. 

“I can't believe you’re a big swimmer now! Mommy is so so proud of you” Fallon gushed as she lathered up the mango shampoo into her daughters hair, the sweet smell of her shampoo had become one of Fallon’s favourite scents. 

The excitement of the hour spent at the pool seemed to have tired out Scarlett, a smile so identical to her mothers spreading across her face as she glanced up towards her mother. Without a doubt,she was her mother's daughter - in every way possible. “I knew I could do it,mommy! We practiced so hard!” Scarlett was growing to love the water, Fallon had tried taking her out every night to build her confidence and now it was finally paying off. 

“All done?” Scarlett asked as Fallon finished off rinsing off her hair. Fallon reached over to the radiator,wrapping the three year old up in her minnie-mouse wrap up towel. Her baby was growing up before her eyes, she paused for a moment, admiring her cozily wrapped up daughter who was wrapped up in her arms “mommy loves you,princess. So much more than you can imagine” Fallon pressed a gentle kiss onto her damp cheek before she carried her back into her bedroom.

Fallon dressed Scarlett in her tiny La Perla pink pyjamas, then she blow dried her hair, usually she’d allow it to naturally dry, but Scarlett was exhausted and Fallon wanted to make sure she got her favourite story read to her before she drifted off to sleep. Fallon went to place her hair dryer back into the bathroom cabinet as Scarlett wandered off to her book shelf,picking out her favourite book “Guess how much i love you”. Fallon read that book every night, she basically knew it word for word,even with the extensive range of books Scarlett had,she always turned to her favourite book each night.

Gently tucking her daughter into bed and pressing a kiss to her soft hair, which still had the sweet mango shampoo scent, Fallon climbed into the bed beside her. One arm protectively wrapping around her, and the other gently balancing the book while Fallon read to her,Scarlett filling in the odd word here and there which she knew from the top of her head. 

“Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, “i love you to the moon...and back” Fallon whispered softly, her daughter already peacefully asleep in her arms. She pressed a kiss onto her forehead,before she quietly slid out of the king sized bed. Sure becoming a single parent was something Fallon didn't plan, it was hard at times, exhausting but she loved her babygirl more than anything in the world. She was everything she could have wished for and more - she was perfect. Fallon quietly turned off the little beside lamp, taking one last peek at her daughter before quietly tip-toeing out of the bedroom, content that her baby was peacefully asleep.


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon & Scarlett enjoy an evening exploring the very best of Christmas Markets throughout London.

Impromptu trips were something Fallon hated, the whole schedule of the trip being thrown into the air made her already heightened stress level off the radar, however today was different. Hearing of the glum, rainy and grey December weather Paris was due to have the next day Fallon decided to pack away their belongings late that night so her and Scarlett could arrive in London the next morning, a day ahead of schedule. London’s weather wasn’t much better, a few snow falls throughout the duration of the day,with short periods of winter sun, perfect for a day out exploring with Scarlett, they left before sunrise, and had touched the tarmac at Heathrow by 7.45am. 

The pair had been travelling for two weeks now, Fallon had booked the whole month of December off, she’d promised Scarlett they’d have the best month together - and so far she’d fulfilled that promise to the best of her ability. A European christmas vacation was exactly what she needed to clear her mind, so far the pair had visited Iceland, Belgium, The Netherlands, and France. Next up was London, then a surprise long weekend spent in lapland. Nothing warmed Fallon’s heart more than watching Scarlett meet father christmas in each city they visited, and she knew she’d fall in love with London, which without a doubt was Fallon’s favourite city at Christmas,and now her baby was old enough to make memories that she’d remember forever.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The mother-daughter duo spent their morning exploring Harrods, nothing was as festive as Harrods at christmas, the perfectly decorated shop, the huge christmas trees in the entryway with the soft christmas music playing in the background as Fallon and Scarlett explored the shop, which had been cleared out and hired for their own private shopping experience. Everyone's main christmas gifts had been bought and wrapped prior to their getaway,however Fallon couldn’t resist picking some extras, and of course she had to buy Scarlett the Harrods Christmas Bear of the year. The gifts were all taken back to the Carrington London residence, with the exception of Scarlett’s bear who she had insisted joined the pair for the rest of the day.

“Cheers?” Scarlett offered, holding up her small mug of hot chocolate, dusted to perfection with coco-powder over a mountain of whipped cream and fluffy marshmallows. Fallon lifted her baileys hot chocolate,gently clicking her mug against her daughters who sat across from her. It wasn't a trip to London without a visit to Rococo’s - Fallon’s favourite chocolatiers in the world. Her and Liam had visited countless times, and Scarlett the last time they’d visited was just approaching her second birthday, only weeks away from Liam’s death. Two years on, she was four now, and looking strikingly more and more like her mother each day, her soft brown curls sitting perfectly over her navy Gucci dress, her tiny matching Gucci flats swinging under the table beneath them. 

“We got inside at the right time,didn't we? We don’t need Oliver getting cold” Fallon asked her daughter, glancing down at the Harrods bear in her Gucci hand-bag which had been left there for safe keeping,although Scarlett insisted on his head popping out from the top so he didn’t miss out on any of the fun. The pair had a perfect view of the snow outside from their window-side table, the white fluffy snow covering the streets as the snow began to fall faster, almost like a scene from a snowglobe.

Scarlett nodded, she couldn’t be more in her element, eating a slice of chocolate fudge cake, sipping on hot chocolate and watching the snowfall outside. “Do you think we could build a snowman tomorrow? And call him Olaf?” Of course, the Carrington London residence had the most beautiful grounds, the perfect garden for summer family parties while they watched Wimbledon, and they were also perfect for winter days, building snowmen,which Fallon agreed to instantly. Those were some of her faintest childhood memories with her parents actually getting along, Fallon and Alexis competing against Blake and Steven to build the most extravagant snowman,Fallon was only 5 then, and that felt like a lifetime ago. 

The pair left the chocolatiers an hour later with a selection of their favourite truffles, and a box for Alexis - knowing she hated missing out on all the fun. Fallon had visited London so much that she knew the perfect backstreets to spend the afternoon shopping through, purchasing various outfits for Scarlett before the pair settled on visiting an overly decked out christmas shop. The shop was filled with various hand blown glass christmas ornaments - snowmen, reindeer, santa and anything christmas related had been made into perfect delicate ornaments. Scarlett pleaded, then pleaded some more with her mother - she’d fallen in love with everything she set her eyes on, ornaments, mini christmas trees which would look perfect in her bedroom, and snowglobes which had tiny picturesque christmas scenes inside them. Believe it or not, Fallon did have her spending limits when it came to spoiling Scarlett so close to christmas, but she couldn’t resist her adorable puppy dog eyes.

“Thank you,mommy!” Scarlett gushed, carrying her own tiny bag of unbreakables out of the shop, the rest of the goods already being personalised then sent back to the residence. Fallon had settled on various personalised tree ornaments to include in everyone's gifts, with each member of the family having their special ornament - Scarlett choosing the rudolph, and Fallon settling on a snowman. 

“You have to keep warm, my love” Fallon said,laughing quietly as she knelt down to fix her daughters coat, they’d only stepped outside to wait on their driver, but Scarlett was much more invested in the falling snowflakes above them to care for her coat and scarf being done up perfectly. Buttoning up the gucci duffle coat, and tying her scarf, Fallon only felt like she could relax when she knew her daughter was warm, a short five minutes later the pair were in the back of the warm car,ready to go home so they could relax,and wrap up before the nights festivities. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Mommy look! I can see santa!” Scarlett exclaimed, her mitten covered hands wrapped around the poles of the ferris wheel, her little face almost touching the metal fencing as she tried to catch a closer glimpse of what was below.

Winter Wonderland in Hyde park had become a firm favourite of Fallon’s throughout the years she and Liam had spent the run up to Christmas in London. The atmosphere was on another level, christmas music filling the air, various stalls selling the most unique special gifts, and of course, Santa was there, and Scarlett met him within minutes of spotting his grotto as they arrived. 

The park was packed with families and couples who were in the same boat as Scarlett and Fallon, all clearly excited for Christmas day which was now less than two weeks away. Fallon didn't particularly enjoy being in packed public spaces, but watching her daughter growing more excited as the night grew on was melting her heart. 

“We’ve already seen him,sweetheart. Why don’t we go there after the ferris wheel?” Fallon pointed over to the large, surprisingly quiet ice rink. If travelling had encouraged her to do anything, it was to try new things. Beforehand she would’ve dreaded to go on an ice rink with a four year old who had no idea to skate, and now she was the one suggesting it. 

“I want to be a penguin! A skating penguin!” Scarlett said excitedly as her gaze travelled over to the ice rink, a few children her age had penguin’s on wheels to help with their balance as they skated,and she was suddenly desperate to try one. 

Once the ferris wheel had stopped for Fallon and Scarlett, Fallon gathered the few small bags of purchases they’d made before getting herself out, and lifting her daughter out - she wasn't about to let her jump from the slightly elevated carriage and risk her falling. Eventually making it over to the ice rink, Fallon paid for their skates, placing her handbag into a locker before helping Scarlett into her skates, then slipping her own on. The walk to the rink was a little unsettling as Fallon familiarized herself with the skates, she could ice skate, but hadn’t in years, much to her surprise it came naturally to her as she slipped onto the ice behind Scarlett and the penguin helping her balance, her arm wrapped protectively around Scarlett’s tiny frame to avoid ny accident.

“I can skate,mommy!” Charlotte proudly announced to Fallon as she found her balance, Scarlett was naturally smart,picking up on things from everyone around her - sure she wasn’t perfect, but after menovering herself around the perimeter of the rink a few times she was moving at a reasonable pace.

“You’re doing great! My little skater” Fallon was so tempted to pull her phone from her pocket, to film the whole thing and send it to everyone back home - but she knew the moment her eyes left her daughter, an accident would strike. 

The skating continued for another twenty minutes before Scarlett found herself growing tired, the moment she was off the ice and back into her tiny Gucci flats she was begging to be brought into her mother’s arms. “Getting tired now,my princess?” Fallon asked,lifting Scarlett into her arms, the four year old nodded as her head rested against Fallon’s collarbone, both wrapped up even more than earlier - to combat the December freeze. “Lets get home and get you to bed,baby” Fallon whispered,pressing a kiss to her forehead. The night had been perfect, a perfect ending to such an amazing day, that Fallon was sure she, and Scarlett would always remember.


	3. There's No Party Like A Carrington Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who messaged me asking for Culhane content, here it is! Let me know if you'd like him to stay!

There were two different kinds of parties out there, a party, or a Carrington party - and that was what Fallon had her head stuck in. With each year Scarlett grew older Fallon seemed to throw a bigger party for her daughter, she didn’t think she could do much better than the previous year but the fire of determination inside her had her mind set on something much bigger and better.

“This whole stairway section needs to be filled with a pink and red rose garlands” Fallon pointed to the stairway of the front of the manor, both Allison and the party planner following behind Fallon who was leading the way around the manor, demanding orders. “This is going to be the first thing people see as they walk inside” Fallon explained, glancing down at the pinterest board on her ipad in her arms, before gazing back up at the stairway. “Make sure they’re fully bloomed. They have to look amazing.”

Even if Fallon was planning a garden party, the manor still had to look breathtaking, inside and out - her baby was turning four! It was another birthday without Liam Scarlett would have to endure - and Fallon had been digging her head into the party planning to get her mind off everything that came with her baby’s birthday, the day was beyond overwhelming for her and everyone in the family and if she could get through the day focusing in on Scarlett’s birthday instead of Liam, she knew she was doing what Liam would’ve wanted. 

“And i want pink,white and gold balloon arches through each door. Go light on the gold,it’s just the accent colour” Fallon said,parading throughout the manor, she pointed out exact locations where she wanted each arch located , obviously wanted the biggest and the best arch to be place by the large doors that lead outside.

By the time Fallon had finished her long winded explanation of what she wanted around both the house, and the garden she had one final decision left to make, which she felt was the most important - the cake. Mrs Gunnerson had made, and even ordered in cake samples which Fallon, and Alexis had spent the previous night taste testing, which admittedly had gotten a bit too far after the champagne began flowing. 

“You still think the chocolate tastes better?” Fallon asked Alexis,shooting her one of those looks, Mrs Gunnerson had brought in yet more samples of the cake, a chocolate cake,vanilla and salted caramel - which all tasted amazing. “I still prefer the vanilla” Fallon glanced down to the ipad that was in her hands, a four tiered gradient cake, simple yet effective with Fallon,and Scarlett’s favourite shades of pink buttercream covering each layer. “Let’s go with the vanilla, and get two single tiered cakes one chocolate sponge, and the other salted caramel” 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“You’ve done an amazing job,Fal” Culhane said before he pressed a somewhat discreet kiss onto Fallon’s hair, the party was in full swing, Scarlett bouncing from table to table between family members, the now four year old couldn’t be any happier,and the sight of it melted Fallon’s heart.

“She’s so happy, i’m so glad it’s all paid off” Fallon’s hand reached over under the table,her fingers intertwining with Culhane’s. Only the month prior the couple had announced their romance to the whole family, Scarlett had taken the news surprisingly well after Fallon had spent the time explaining everything to the then three year old.

In no way were the couple rushing into things, Fallon still felt immense guilt for moving on from Liam, but she knew he’d want her to be happy, even if that meant moving on,but of course,not forgetting. Culhane had been there through everything, her fake relationship with Liam, her real relationship and most importantly through every step of the grief and heartache of losing her husband. From crying on his shoulder night after night to finally starting to find some happiness again, Fallon couldn’t thank Culhane more. Thankfully Scarlett seemed to be adapting to things too,she knew about the relationship before most of the family, and she had taken it all well, and fully understood that Culhane wasn’t replacing Liam as her father.

Scarlett ran up behind Culhane and Fallon at the round family table, just one of many spread across the garden, decorated with white table clothes, and extravagant rose centerpieces on each table. “Come to the duckies mommy! I want to win one, you have to help too,Culhane!” Scarlett was still the only thing, or person, that could make Fallon part with her champagne,which she had been sipping on for the duration of the party. Watching Scarlett run ahead with Culhane,hand in hand melted Fallon’s heart, he’d been so considerate of the four year old’s feelings, and most importantly he was constantly making sure with Fallon that he wasn’t being overbearing with her. Their best friend-like relationship melted Fallon’s heart, but it still didn’t stop her from thinking what an amazing father Liam would’ve been with her.

Fallon had hired a whole carnival, even if there were only ten children actually in attendance - but the adults seemed to be having just as much fun as the children were. Admittedly, Fallon was having fun too, not once had she pictured herself hooking ducks, yet here she was, rod in hand, trying to aim for the exact duck that Scarlett had requested. “We’re not leaving here until you have that giant bear”” Fallon sighed, knowing that her, and Culhane had quite the job between them. Of course Scarlett had her eyes set on the biggest bear they could win, there were at least 50 ducks ready to be hooked,she could already tell the majority of them had a token to win a smaller stuffed animal,but not the big one that Scarlett had her eyes set on.

Nothing could’ve prepared Fallon for what lay ahead of them, Scarlett was sat with a growing collection of small stuffed animals, as Fallon and Culhane competitively worked their way through hooking each duck in an attempt to find the duck with the lucky gold token,however the duck holding the token seemed nowhere to be found.

“Let's show your mommy how this is done” Fallon overheard Culhane whisper to Scarlett, the pair were standing at the other end of the carnival pond as the last two ducks were left floating across the water. Michael helped Scarlett line up the rod perfectly, he gently helped her guide the rod towards the duck,before hooking it on. The moment Scarlett saw the shiny gold token taped across the bottom of the duck,her smile was priceless, and it made up for all the work that her and Culhane had put in just so she could get her bear.

With Culhane left carrying a bag of various small stuffed toys, and Scarlett steps ahead clutching the oversized bear to her chest was the happiest she’d seen the four year old all day. “I think this one is going to have to go in the playroom,it’s just a little too big for your bedroom,baby” Fallon laughed, the bear was the same size as Scarlett, and with a bedroom already filled with toys there was no way they could fit in yet another bear.

The rest of the day seemed to run oddly smooth for it being a Carrington party, Scarlett going on each ride at the small carnival at least twice with either Fallon or Culhane. As the sun set, the remaining guests, mostly just close family were tucking into the long awaited birthday cake, which as usual was breathtakingly beautiful. This year being no different, Scarlett loving the edible pink glitter that coated each layer of icing. 

“Aren’t you glad you took my word for it too? Vanilla was the best choice” Fallon said, eating a piece of cake off Culhane’s fork. Of course,Fallon was in her glory knowing she was right after an hour of cake tasting, and demanding they went for Vanilla,even when the debating extended into the next day between her and Alexis.

“So if we’ve learnt anything from this whole experience, it’s to let you pick cake choices?” Culhane said,trying not to laugh at how serious Fallon had been over choosing cake flavours, even when she ended up getting two smaller cakes in the other flavours just to keep everyone happy. His arm wrapped gently around her frame,sitting on the steps in the garden as they watched the sunset whilst Scarlett enjoyed her bouncy-castle to herself. “I love you,so much” Culhane said,pressing a gentle kiss onto Fallon’s lips. 

“I love you too,so much” Fallon wasn’t going to lie, it felt amazing to say that around family members without having to try and hide things. They were only a few months into what Fallon was hoping to be a long relationship, but they weren't in a hurry to marry, or to meet any certain goals. It felt amazing to sit back,and actually enjoy the relationship,soaking in every moment she could. The happiness Michael Culhane brought her was indescribable.


	4. From Now Until Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter today, I'm loving all these adorable Falhane moments.

“Who would’ve thought we’d see the day that Fallon Carrington leaves a wedding before midnight” Culhane said through a laugh, Fallon and Culhane had decided to leave Kirby and Adam’s wedding just before 10.30pm. The day had been packed, preparations starting from 6am when Fallon had woken to start getting ready,Fallon was the maid of honour, and Scarlett was the flower girl, and Kirby had various other bridesmaids - but of course, all the attention was naturally on Scarlett. 

“That's the reality of having a child” Fallon admitted as she gazed over at Scarlett who was half asleep in Culhane’s arms, her head rested against his shoulder as the little family made their way upstairs to their hotel room. The wedding was held between the manor, and La Mirage - Kirby's firm favourite for any event the couple had, including their engagement party. 

Even with the party in full swing downstairs, Fallon was more than content to be tucked away upstairs in the privacy of their own room, surprisingly Fallon had grown more than accustomed to leaving parties and events early when she had Scarlett in attendance with her, but she didn’t mind it. Part of her didn’t want to take the tiny dress off Scarlett, she was so adorable, in a calf length ivory puffed dress,complete with a blush pink sash wrapped around the waist,tied in a bow in the back. Fallon, and the rest of the bridesmaids matched in their blush pink dresses,Scarlett perfectly complimenting all the bridal party,even down to Kirby’s flowers in the same shade of blush pink. 

After stepping into the hotel room, Culhane sat Scarlett down on the edge of the bed,leaving Fallon to get her ready for bed,whilst he started unpacking their few bags to find her pyjamas. “You looked beautiful today,sweetheart. I think Uncle Adam and Aunty Kirby are so proud of you” Fallon said,kneeling down at the bedside so she was close to Scarlett’s height,starting by taking off her little ivory shoes. After Liam’s death Fallon somehow found it in her to forgive Adam for his wrongdoings, and she knew it was needed especially after he got engaged to Kirby. 

“I kept you a petal,mommy” Scarlett reached into her little basket,handing Fallon one of the petals from earlier of the day, she’d completely refused to let anyone take the basket from her, and she’d been treasuring the remainder of the pink petals throughout the day. This was the latest the four year old had stayed up, and she was clearly fighting the tiredness at this point. 

Fallon clasped the tiny petal in her hand, it was one of those things that most people would see as meaningless, but it was everything to Fallon. “Thank you so much,sweetheart” Fallon pressed a kiss to Scarletts hair,gently taking off her hairband at the sametime. After placing the folded pyjamas on the bed, Culhane decided to go in for a shower, knowing any little distraction would keep the four year old awake. Fallon changed Scarlett into her tiny La Perla pyjamas, then Fallon quickly changed into her own matching pyjamas.

Fallon hung both their dresses,making sure they’d remain crease free to the next morning when they’d finally get their dress bags. It wasn’t often Fallon had to baby Scarlett, especially after she’d turned four - she’d declared herself a ‘big girl’ - but the previous nights she’d seemed to be having some nightmares, and with them being somewhere unfamiliar she knew she’d not settle and fall asleep as quickly as she needed. “Will we have some bedtime snuggles? You’re looking so sleepy” Fallon said softly to her half asleep daughter as she gently lifted Scarlett into her arms. Fallon could hardly remember the last time she’d found herself in this position, gently rubbing Scarlett’s back as she walked around the hotel room in hope to lull her daughter to sleep. Moments like this made her realise just how much Scarlett was growing, she wasn’t exactly a toddler now and she was growing more and more independent everyday. She treasured quiet moments between them like this,her baby nestled protectively in her arms as she was being rocked to sleep. 

“That’s her asleep” Fallon whispered from the bedroom as she saw Culhane quietly making his way back into the room from the bathroom. Fallon tucked Scarlett under the covers, tucking her favourite bear in beside her. “Mommy loves you” Fallon whispered, she pressed a kiss gently to her cheek before gently stroking a few stray hairs back from her face. Silently hoping she wasn't going to wake up,Fallon tip-toed out the little bedroom,making sure the door was kept open slightly. 

“She was fantastic today,as were you” Culhane’s arms wrapped around Fallon’s frame the moment they both realised that Scarlett was in fact asleep. As much as they both loved her, they did make the most of the alone time they got. Fallon was so caught up in not turning into her mother that she tried to avoid childcare as much as possible, even from family. 

Fallon’s arms wrapped around Culhane, there was something so calming about the hotel room being so calm and quiet. “I can't believe we went to a dramaless Carrington wedding, can you believe that happened?” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh, Culhane knew her family drama more than anyone else, he’d been there, experiencing it first hand throughout the years he’d been involved with the family. Her fingers laced with Culhane’s as she led him through into the master bedroom down the hallway, The day had been so much fun,but exhausting at the same time,and Fallon couldn’t wait to get into bed.

Culhane adjusted the duvet for Fallon,letting her slip into the bed. He could tell from her eyes, and the tiredness in her voice how much she needed some sleep, but of course Fallon was as stubborn as ever - wanting to stay up and talk as if there was no tomorrow.

‘Kirby did look gorgeous, i’ll give her that” Even though the pair had rekindled their friendship over the years Fallon, in her true fashion wasn’t the usual best friend, she didn’t throw out compliments all the time,but that was just Fallon. “Scarlett and I looked better though” Fallon laughed, her arms wrapping around the warmth of her boyfriend's body as they cuddled up under the warmth of the duvet.

Culhane pressed a kiss to Fallon’s forehead,letting her settle in his arms - he could already tell she’d be asleep in minutes. “My girls looked amazing” He added, running his fingers through her soft brown curls. It’d almost been six months since they’d made their relationship official, things seemed to have picked up from where they’d left off,although now there was a child in the mix. Culhane loved them both endlessly, and he reminded them both everyday. “Get to sleep,Fal. I love you,so much” Culhane reminded Fallon as she yawned,her eyes half closed,continuing to brush his fingers through her hair, In minutes his girlfriend was asleep in his arms. There was nothing in the world he loved more, Fallon and Scarlett were his world, and he knew they’d always be - from now until forever.


End file.
